The Inventor and the Ruffian
by Clogdar
Summary: Sometimes when you want to be noticed you have to make a change, but for a certain pink haired enforcer could such a thing be possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Inventor and the Ruffian.

The city of Piltover, it shone as brightly from within the city as it did for any distant onlookers. Gears turning and the sound of industry filling the streets as vendors used loudspeakers in an attempt to sell their wares. However a man slowly pushed his way through the crowds of people gravitating towards him shouting his praise and asking the usual questions.

"Sorry, I'm already late and I really have to go!" he said as he raised a hand defensively with his other holding a large metal hammer that glowed a vibrant yellow and occasionally sparked and hissed. Jayce had blown into the League of Legends like a storm and had soon become a fan favorite for his exceptional battle prowess and strange fighting style. But for what it was worth the poor man spent most of his free time doing what he loved and that was tinkering. After peeling himself away from the crowds he suddenly noticed his front gate had been bent and twisted in ways that no mere person could do. Narrowing his eyes the hammer shot out a burst of steam, launching him up and over the wall and onto his acceleration gate allowing him to see that his front door was busted open, it was a repeat of what Viktor had done all over again. All of his research and notes, they were his life's work and he would be damned if it were to be stolen.

Stepping over the debris that he used to call his front door he pushed past the front hall and deeper into the home towards the large workshop. Jayce had taken extra precautions since the previous break in; the door to his workshop was now a solid mass of steel and gears with a automatic sliding system that would pull it within the wall. Gripping the handle the cogwheels within began to whine in protest as the locks disabled and grinded as it slid away. Stepping inside the room a sound caught his attention, cogwheels and hydraulics squealing as his hammer stayed ready within his hands. Nothing could have prepared him for what awaited within. There perched on his stool was a woman with wild spiked up pink hair with her trademark gauntlets smoking and twitching as they sat within her lap.

"Welcome back… Nerd."

What once was preparation for conflict was now anger mixed with relief, "Really!? Vi what the hell did you do to my gate and my damn front door! After your last _house call_ I had to replace half the damn hinges in this place." The man said in a mocking tone as the woman sat there and just rolled her eyes not even wanting to pay attention to him.

"Listen geek, my hands need a little tune up. So cut the talkie and get to the fixie." She stated with an uninterested tone as her hands lifted and settled onto the large workbench. Surprisingly the gauntlets began to unlock themselves as pieces slid away and pushed outward to allow her hands release from the contraptions.

"I don't care who you think you are Vi but barging into my house when I'm not home and making my front gate into a damn balloon animal isn't helping your _Jayce fix my hands_ cause. I have half a mind to… tell…" His voice trailed off as the woman pulled her hands from the devices and to be honest he had yet to truly be astounded but a smirk drifted to his face. What she had revealed were not hands that neither were calloused and raw nor were they scarred and disfigured. Her hands were very soft and feminine, a much lighter skin tone than the rest of her body. "Do you want me to fix those too? I'm sure I could put some pretty pink polish on those nails for you." Jayce teased causing the woman to instantly cross her arms and hide herself.

"Yeah, laugh it up but just remember when I get those babies back on… You'll pay." With that she made her way out of the workshop and into his home, she wouldn't go too far away from her gloves and Jayce had a nice place she could just kick up her feet and enjoy. "I'll be sitting in your living room eating you out of house and home. But if Cupcake decides to show up and invite herself in just show her the door."

"I don't know how Caitlyn puts up with her. It's like dealing with a little kid…" He muttered under his breath as he laid the hammer against the wall and slid onto his stool looking over the smoking wreckage that she called weapons and began peeling away the outer plating. From what he could tell there had been serious damage to the actuators and most of the internal circuitry which was probably due to her _Smash now, Smash later, Smash more and then ask questions_ style of law enforcement. However this was almost far beyond what could be considered for repairs and most likely has him spending his next few evenings in the workshop.

***DING DONG***

A loud yell echoed out indicating the doorbell that had been neglected earlier had startled him into stabbing a soldering gun into his hand. Jayce with a look of hatred stood from the stool and took hold of his hammer and began the trek to his front door intent upon making sure whoever had pressed that forsaken button would be eating a shock blast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl with the Funny Hat.

Passing his living room the woman with the wild pink hair had suddenly disappeared and the place was now deathly silent. It hadn't been more than an hour since he had come home to be pushed into being a mechanic and now a doorman.

"I didn't mean to bother you… I was just wondering if you had seen a certain woman known for getting into way too much trouble for her own good." The voice said as he stepped through the pile of debris. The voice was almost sing song and had quite a cute little accent that could sooth even the most savage of beasts, yet with the way she spoke she almost sounded like an annoyed mother looking for her rowdy child. Standing in the fading orange sunlight was the Sheriff of Piltover in her typical unusual uniform that consisted of a purple dress which seemed a little short if you asked him and that ridiculous hat that drew the most attention.

"Evening Caitlyn, what brings you around these parts?" He said with a dash of charm that of course never worked on her, watching an annoyed look spread across her face.

"Jayce, we've been through this before and you know why I'm here. Everyone in town is talking about your front gate and why it looks like it was made out of paper. That and your door with the large _Fist Prints_ that I highly doubt you put there yourself_._" She retorted with her arms crossed as she attempted to peer past him and into the home. Scanning the darkness behind him she finally let out a sigh and brought her arms down, "Please just let me inside so I can talk to her. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need to." Ouch, he was always a sucker for women that were in need so stepping aside he motioned for her to come inside.

"Jeeze I didn't expect the 'Hero of Piltover' to be such a pussy! Should've just told cupcake that I wasn't here… or at least making up some sorta story to get her to leave." A scratchy voice called out causing the both of them to reach up and rub their temples in unison. Walking into the living room she had reappeared and was now kicked up comfortably on his couch eating what looked like his dinner. Taking a deep breath he left the two alone and made his way back to the workshop, dragging his hammer on the wooden floor. "Yeah get back to work dweeb, those things aren't going to magically fix themselves." Vi certainly was on a roll and once the man was far enough away she set down the bowl and glared to her counterpart and watched as she took off her hat and let out a large sigh.

"Do you even care that you barged into this man's home, destroyed his gate and his front door and on top of all that forced him to fix those gloves of yours? On the clock of all things." Caitlyn said looking harshly to the woman in a rather judgmental way. But the woman on the couch shrugged and placed her hands behind her head and smirked.

"Oh, you mean Jayce? It's cool he's got sort of a crush on me and I'm just using it to my advantage. Can't a girl have nice things nowdays?" She responded mockingly which only further made her boss shake her head and get even madder than she originally had been.

"He's not just some mechanic you can dump your stuff on and how do you even know if he has a crush on you?" Her voice squeaked ever so lightly annoyed that Vi would even claim such a thing. Jayce was a sophisticated man and would hardly associate any sort of love interest with a woman who was closer to a man if anything. But with her statement a grin suddenly spread across Vi's face.

"Of course he has a crush on me. I mean I might be a little on the rough side but at the end of the day I'm all woman." She emphasized her words by running her hands down her sides accenting her womanly physique and loving the flush of red that overtook her boss. Yet at the same time Jayce had sauntered back into the room catching the tail end of her sentence and watching her hands slide down her body.

"Did I miss something? You know what… nevermind. Vi your gloves are pretty much scrap metal and if you want them repaired it's gonna be a full overhaul with materials I don't have here. I made a list of things you'll have to grab and buy but don't expect me to fixing these things every time you get them scratched." His hand reached behind and scratched the back of his head as he offered the small piece of paper to whoever was going to take it. However something rather unexpected happened, the Sheriff turned around and grasped the paper lightly, her hands clasped around his as she leaned closer than he had ever been to her.

"You just buy whatever you need and I'll be sure to reimburse you for all of it. Vi being ready sometime soon would be for the best so do you think if you perhaps rushed it a little you could be done sooner? _For Me?_" The last two words were almost whispered into his ear as she leaned upwards to be closer to his face and released her grip on the paper and seemed pleased with what had just transpired. Jayce was in shock, all of his charm he had tried on Cait had never worked and suddenly she had turned the tables leaving him paler than he had been. The woman on the couch however was attempting to keep her rage and envy under control. With just a few little words she had wrapped the man around her finger, something she couldn't do with all of her might. Standing up quickly she pushed past the two and stormed outside with her face a dark shade of crimson. Caitlyn had done exactly what she wanted and placed the funny hat atop her head and adjusted it slightly for the perfect fit before offering a wave to the man. "Thank you so much Jayce. I'm sure Vi won't be back to bother you anytime soon." With that she departed.

"What the hell just happened? Did I… Was she… Do I even want to know!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hatred and Envy

For the next few days the poor man had sat quietly at the workbench carefully studying his notes, making schematics and diagrams. Yet for all his efforts there were still things that had been rigged so that they worked but were without a doubt very unsafe and had caused him to be shocked at least four times.

"Why the hell would you hotwire these things so that they could explode at any second!?" Jayce called out with a tone that was more or less frustrated with his current progress. Perhaps his estimation with how fast he could repair the gauntlets was hasty and now he was paying for it with his sleep and patience. "I'd be better off just building a new set from scratch. But I'll be damned if Vi were to ever find out I swapped the two… I need a break." Muttering the last portion he leaned back with his hands placed behind his head and looking up through the skylight to the night sky above. It was not often that the stars decided to make an appearance through the smoke of industry that hung perpetually around Piltover. _She better appreciate this._

"Calm down, you're getting all fired up over nothing. Granted it's been a few days since you were last able to destroy something but you do have a job to do and crying about it will not solve anything." Across town in the Sheriff's office Caitlyn had for the hundredth time today attempted to calm down the pink haired enforcer only to receive the same angry look she had been catching all night.

"Ehh, forget it… I'm going out on patrol. Be back whenever." Quickly the woman stood up and buried her hands deep into her pockets and stormed out in a hurry leaving her superior looking at odds. She really didn't understand just how much it pained Vi to see how simple and easy it was for Caitlyn to just push herself onto Jayce yet it took a natural disaster and a few broken bones for someone to notice her. Maybe the crisp cool air would do her good, crime had been on a downward slope for the past few weeks so for the most part she really just wanted to get away from everyone and enjoy some peace. With no real destination she managed to make her way down into the shopping district where mechanical dolls dressed in the finest of clothes moved from behind their glass prisons showcasing the elegance and grace one would feel while wearing such a garment. But as Vi peered in the more her blood ran hot, she didn't see her own vision in those beautiful dresses showcasing her body rather than buckling it down into her work attire. Who she envisioned was Caitlyn, her body jammed into a dress two sizes too small as always and worse yet with her imagination running wild she could see Jayce there too. The droid inside extended its hand to an unseen gentleman who took it graciously, suddenly her fist slammed into the large pane of glass sending out a ringing sound through the streets. The pain in her knuckles shocked the vision from her head until the robotic dummy snapping into place remained. Vi would never admit it but she sometimes wished she could just for once be that kind of girl, to not want to beat the living tar out of any guy that happened to make a sly remark. Pulling her hand back she winced slightly, not having felt pain in her hands for the longest time but to be honest it was rather refreshing and reminded her that beneath those gloves she could still feel the sting.

"Damn that was a stupid idea." The woman muttered as she scanned over the red and bruised knuckles and rolled her eyes. To be honest this walk really wasn't helping her in the least and was only succeeding in making her even angrier. So turning her sights northward the pink haired woman began marching forward to check on the progress of her beloved fists. However the man currently in charge of fixing them was leaning forward onto his workbench and drooling onto his sleeve. It was so nice to drift off to sleep, sure he had promised to fix them hastily but what could a nap really hurt? Shamefully the poor inventor was about to find out the hard way.

"You have got to be kidding me. Hey nerd, wake the fuck up." Vi had slipped past the twisted front gate and after a bit of force she had pushed aside the large slab of steel that now served as a front door before quietly stepping inside and hastily making her way to the workshop. Now as she entered the one room that seemed to be lit up the one odd thing that prodded at her was that there wasn't the sound of a welder or machines running. The reason was right there before her very eyes, the only sound was that of the man snoring on his workbench. _Oh no way in hell is this guy sleeping on the damn job._ She thought to herself as her face flushed with anger but instead of releasing it and doing what really seemed like a good idea just faded away. However the memory of her recent attack on the glass department store window caught her by surprise, maybe for once she could let it slide. Shuffling her foot against the hard wooden floor the woman turned on her heels and stepped back into the main portion of the house and sneaking into his bedroom.

"There… can't have you getting sick. Dumbass." Vi muttered quietly to herself as she lay the large woolen blanket over his huddled form in a subtle attempt to be nice. A slight redness appeared onto her cheeks for just a moment as she watched him sleep. But as quickly as the color had appeared her salty demeanor slipped away and she left the room and decided to go find out what Caitlyn was doing. _My bet is she's drinking tea, eating something sweet and playing with that rifle. Who am I kidding… I suck at bets._


End file.
